For portable electronic devices location information can be determined by utilizing positioning technologies such as global navigation satellite system (GNSS) utilizing a global positioning system (GPS) receiver of a portable electronic device, assisted GPS (A-GPS) such as Wi-Fi or network based positioning, cell-tower observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA), enhanced observed time difference (E-OTD) technologies etc. The location of the portable electronic device can be provided in terms of geographical coordinates which is associated with a particular location. Location based services (LBS) or location based functions of a device can utilize the coordinates of the portable electronic device to provide information to a user, or perform functions such as configuring the device based upon the location. However, the services or functions must be defined against a location limiting the functionality that can be provided.
It is desirable to provide an improved system and method of location identification for portable electronic devices.